That is no Dragon, This! is a dragon!
by Zanka no Tachi 31
Summary: Daenerys meets the new lord of cinder/unkindled/ashen one (DS3 plus some characters from previous games) and gets schooled(made a fool of) in the art of dragons


**A one shot for now…Haven't edited either nor done much research so I apologise for any inconsistency's. If you are interested in continuing or basing a story off of it and are a fairly good writer (i.e. writes chapters at least 3k long with proper grammar, punctuation and spelling) PM me, I would like to read such a story but am currently focused on my two main stories.**

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen, breaker of chains and many other titles that would just be too tedious to say every time she was introduced to a new power found herself a conundrum. Slavers bay? No, it was already gone, the masters dead, though the sons of the Harpy were still about. That was a problem. A fairly serious one too. But no, that was not the conundrum.

There was one more city to conquer apparently. It had sprung up in the past decade though rumours say it has been around for a few millennia at least. The Ring city. As the name suggested, the city was built in the shape of a ring, home to many powerful people who claimed to use magic, slavery, powerful knights even had a dragon if the rumours were to be believed. Quite frankly, the idea that anyone but a Targaryen could control a dragon besides her was preposterous. They probably had the poor thing chained up somewhere making it do their bidding.

That wasn't the most infuriating thing about it however. The people she had freed from slavery, while grateful and willing to tear apart anyone that dare mentioned the idea of introducing slavery again, had said that these people deserved it?

It didn't make sense really. Her mercenary follower however Daario Naharis, agreed with the sentiment of the slaves however and told her of a journey he had made to the Ring city once. A magnificent place he had said. The slaves are all criminals so there is no need to free them. They are not bought, nor sold. They work for the leading monarchy operating out of the city, someone called the Lord of Cinder.

She had learnt however to take whatever came out of everyone's mouth with a grain of salt however, including the man that was infatuated with her. All for the right reasons of course. Daario hadn't stopped trying to seduce her since the moment he first lay eyes upon her and gave her the entire company of the Second Sons by slaying the man that had given them all ill reputations. She would have to see for herself…and take that dragon and have it by her side like all Dragons should be.

* * *

It was an odd sight. A man wearing armour that looked like it was burning, embers of a flame it could be likened to with the way flakes of light floated away from him. Even stranger was the fact that he had at least four others beside him, one of whom was officially the largest woman she'd ever seen. She no doubt towered over any man, living or dead, along with those scales and fluffy tail, hair as white as snow. She was clearly not human.

Another held a staff of some kind and wore a strange crown of feathers, while his body was robed and his hand had an assortment of rings on them, each glowing with the gemstones that adorned them.

The fourth a knight in thick armour that looked as though it were made to defend against an army, the silver plates of steel would make any lesser man throw them away from the impracticality of wearing such armour as he would not be able to wear it and move at the same time.

The last, another woman wearing a crown that covered her eyes and clothes that could be compared to rags with the colour and filth that seemed to adorn them. So much ash, on such a beautiful woman, silver hair coruscated down over her shoulders in a long platinum braid.

To be honest, Daenerys was a little perturbed by the looks of all of them. They were all clothed so vastly different from one another that she could only assume that the City was not ruled by a Monarchy, but slave masters like she had seen before in Yunkai and Astapor before she took them twice over.

"I hear you're rather fond of slaves." Daenerys stated. It was not a question, though the man in the burning armour looked at her and answered anyways, tearing his eyes away from her Dragons for a rare moment to answer her. Good. They knew she would use them if she had too.

"Not really." The voice of a young man responded before looking back at her Dragons and pointing at them. "Who's Wyvern's are they?"

Daenerys frowned. Wyvern's?

"They are not Wyverns. They're Dragons." She was amazed someone could incorrectly assume the true nature of her children. After all, they had a Dragon did they not. "And if you aren't interested in slavery, then why do you practice it?"

The young man in flaming armour merely scoffed when she proclaimed her children to be Dragons. The nerve. "Only criminals become slaves here. Thieves, rapists, murderers and other ilk of their kind."

"Shouldn't you have executed those people then?" Daenerys asked another question. She could not fault the mans logic, though since she abolished slavery in Mereen, Yunkai and Astapor, she would not allow it to run rampant here.

"Thy speaks disgracefully." The large woman spoke. It was in this moment Daenerys realised she had heard none of their names. "To kill, thy must do it thyself. Would you do away with anyone whom treads in your way?"

Daenerys froze somewhat before composing herself once more. Not once had she killed someone. She'd ordered all of her men to do it for her.

"Thy lives are spared so they can promote welfare of the kingdom. Once thy lives have been redeemed, thee is set free."

It was a shock to be sure. Temporary slaves? She'd never heard of the idea.

"You'll have to forgive Priscilla. She speaks strangely sometimes. Though she is correct." The man from before spoke up drawing a small huff from the large woman and a slight reddening of her cheeks. "She has been practicing a lot lately though."

"…" Daenerys looked critically at the man. She could just kill him here and now and end the slavery of the people in the Ring city, against her hand Tyrion's suggestion for a peaceful negotiation for their surrender. Of course however, she was a little more curious at the moment as to why she had belittled her children as Wyverns, whatever they were.

"Why do you not believe my children to be Dragons?" Another scoff, this time at the word children.

"Dragons," The man with the robe and staff this time, "Are much larger than that. They are fully grown are they not." He said looking at the flying creatures drawing a slightly shocked look from those with Daenerys. "Perhaps you should meet Midir. He is much larger…though he will not obey you if that is what you want."

"Then who does Midir obey? You?"

"No." He instantly responded. "He responds only to our Lord of Cinder, the man who beat him in combat." At that proclamation, even Daenerys scoffed.

A single man beating a Dragon? Impossible.

"And Lady Fillianore. The woman he was originally in charge of guarding." The man stated.

"…" The man in the flaming armour moved, motioning with his hand that they all step aside for a moment. It was then, the earth trembled and a massive roar so loud it could not have possible come from one of Daenerys children ruptured the sky and the clouds split apart to reveal a midnight black flying beast at least twice the size of her largest child Drogon, possibly larger still.

Four muscular legs collided with the ground with a thunderous crack, cratering the ground where he stood. Heat radiated from the beings very presence. Long claws dug into the earth and scales that shone like jewels adorned the magnificent creature, not to mention the long tail that carved a grove in the earth as it trailed behind Midir when he stepped forwards

Daenerys could only stumble backwards in shock at the revelation.

"Those," The armoured man said once again, "Are not Dragons." He pointed at the small creatures flying through the sky. "That," This time at the creature named Midir, "Is a Dragon."

And Daenerys believed him.


End file.
